distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:5221
Build 5221 is now available on the experimental branch! Catch up on the development and read more about the latest changes in the March Devlog! For those new, here's how to access the experimental branch: How to access the "experimental" branch of Distance General Improvements *Dramatically modified Stunt mode **Instead of listing every Stunt mode change in this changelog, we'd like to have you play the mode blind to see how intuitive the new mode is. Let us know what you think! *Added Neon Park to official Stunt mode levels *Refactored trick detection so that tricks are better detected, and most/all false positives should be prevented *Removed Refraction from Stunt, and removed Space Skate and Stunt Playground from Reverse Tag since those levels just didn't make sense in those modes *Soccer and Speed and Style modes have been removed from the game *After finishing an online match you're now prompted to rate Workshop levels *Updated Reverse Tag arrow to improve clarity *Added v0 of the Stunt announcer **Currently only supports special trick phrases and general "praise" phrases when doing **Freestyle tricks **Added a 10 second countdown at the end of Stunt matches **The default Announcer volume is now 80%. Unless you're installing the game from scratch you might want to lower your Announcer volume accordingly Level Editor *Added Animator component which can be added to most objects in the game. This allows for animation of translation, rotation, and scale of any object that supports it. Add it using the "Add Component" menu at the bottom of the Properties tab. **Added "ExampleLevels/animator examples.bytes" which demonstrates a few ways to use the Animator component *Added support for Event Listener to trigger Animators. Add it using the "Add Component" menu at the bottom of the Properties tab. *Added support for using Event Listener to trigger particles, Just make sure to have oneshot enabled on particles. *Added ability to expand and collapse components in the Properties Tab **Collapsing components now hides their debug draw *Added animated lines to show connections with events and teleports *With more than 10 unique events, it will use a special selection with scroll and search *Added ability to copy and paste component values *Numeric Field: Can use 'r' to insert a random value between 0 and 1 *Numeric Field: Can use 'R' to insert a random value between -1 and 1 *Numeric Field: Can use 'i' to insert a number representing the order this object was selected *Adjusted colors of some light prefabs so the default color is white *Fixed potential bugs that could arise when working with objects that were in an invisible layer in the level editor **The subdivide tool on roads that were invisible would break, that's fixed now for example *ArenaCarSpawners have been added to the level editor **These can be placed in the level editor like the normal LevelEditorCarSpawner **In Stunt mode cars will reset at the closest spawner that they blew up near **In Reverse Tag mode cars will reset at a random spawner after they blow up Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where reflections could break on alt-tab *Fixed linear cost to Golden simples, and all other objects that have reflections *Fixed issues on several prefabs that weren't reflecting cubemaps properly *Fixed bugs with World Text font getting jumbled or not using the right color in Arcade *Fixed bug where car laser cuts were dim in VR *Fixed bug with TurnLightOnNearCar where sometimes objects without that component would be affected by other objects with that component leading to weird color setting on some objects in levels *Fixed bug where objects like VirusShardGiant_Static would play popup sound when boosting past *Editor Fixed bug in level editor where centerpoints and light icons would appear when making groups when the setting for them is off *Editor Fixed bug where track pieces in Groups could cause levels to not load properly if the track piece was removed from the game (only affects levels created with older builds) *Editor Fixed weirdness when entering the level editor from the pause menu in play test mode Category:Experimental updates